How I Met You
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: When she first met him, he was a jerk and she punched him in the face. Fionna, angry about what happened, forces Cake to apologize to him the next day. Read to find out how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So last night I found something completely adorable of LMxC and well I was like, 'I wanna read some romantic fanfiction with them in it!' You wanna know what I got? No entries found with current settings/filters. Note: M rated entries are not displayed by default... what the hell man? Well I'm here to publish one for the people who have been where I once was. Also, I don't know Morse code so when you get to the part, sorry. Enjoy. Review. Favorite.**

_How I Met You_

I sighed and flipped on my side, "I'm bored."

Fionna looked at me, "wanna go on an adventure?"

"No..." I groaned. I didn't want to do anything, not even playing my Hammered Dulcimer.

"We can go beat up the Ice Queen, see if she's stolen any Princes." Fionna suggested trying to cheer me up.

I shook my head, "not in the mood for that either..."

Fionna frowned and pulled me up by my arm, "then we're going to the Candy Kingdom to see Gumball then. You're being out of character Cake, get it together."

"Alright, that's fine. Sorry girl, I'm just feeling kinda out of it today." I apologized while laughing at myself.

She smiled, "well get your stuff together and lets head out okay?"

I smiled back, "okay." Walking out, Fionna hopped on me and I enlarged myself to about 50 times bigger. "Are we in a hurry?" I asked, beginning to walk away from the tree house.

Fionna shrugged, "no rush." She laid down and watched the sky, "hey Cake?"

"Yes Babycakes?" I answered.

"Do you ever feel alone?"

I stretched my neck to look at her, "I have you Fionna, why would I ever feel lonely?"

She shook her head, "I don't mean it like that. I mean in the dating world, we're both single and I don't know about you but I'm kinda depressed by the fact that every Prince only likes me because of the fact I save them from that creepy Cougar Queen."

I stretched back to see where I was going, "Fionna, you don't need a boyfriend. He'll come when he does, but I'd love it if you would find someone. Then you'd act more your gender and want to wear my dresses and try make-up on."

Fionna blushed, "I act my gender!"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever Fionna but no, I don't feel alone, lonely or whatever. I have everything I need, you, B-MA and my bed."

Fionna laughed, "your bed?"

I laughed with her, "I like to sleep."

Fionna sat up, "look! We're here!"

I sized down and Fionna jumped off me, "you wanna stop and grab something to eat before we head back to the tree house later?" I asked as we walked together towards the Castle.

"Are we out of pasta? I think we need to get more so yeah." Fionna nodded.

I yawned and stretched, "hey look, there's Peppermint Maid." I pointed out.

Fionna waved, "hey Peppermint Maid!"

The little piece of candy turned our way and smiled as we reached her, "hello you two. Did you come to see Prince Gumball?"

Fionna blushed, "yeah."

I looked at her, she still had a crush on him? That is an unhealthy one-sided crush Fionna.

"Alright, follow me ladies, he's in the rose garden in the back." She explained as we followed her through the castle.

Soon enough, Peppermint Maid stopped at a door and looked at Fionna, "you know the rest of the way correct?"

Fionna nodded, "yeah, thanks Peppermint Maid."

She smiled and bowed, "I'll see you ladies later."

We waved her a goodbye before I followed Fionna outside into the back of the castle. Roses surrounded the entire area, all were different colors.

"Oh Fionna!"

I turned to see Gumball walking towards us with a smile plastered to his face. Next to him was a person I didn't know. Looked like a black outstretched horse.

"Sup GB, came by to see if everything was cool, guess it is." Fionna said looking around.

"It is nice..." Gumball explained and he looked at the horse person, "oh, this is my loyal companion, Lord Monochromicorn, you haven't met yet."

Fionna smiled, "it's nice to meet you Lord Monochromicorn."

The horse looked at me, "yeah.. nice to meet you..."

He hit and scratched at the ground, I furrowed my brow.

_"Why do you talk to these unroyal people?"_

I frowned.

"Fionna is the hero of the Land of Aaa, she's even rescued me many times.

Monochromicorn hit the ground more, _"and the cat? What could be so special about her, she's just a stupid cat."_

My frown deepened and my fist enlarged, I outstretched my arm and hit the stupid horse.

"Cake!" Fionna yelled, "why did you do that?"

Apparently she couldn't understand his language like I did.

"That's why this stupid cat is special you jerk." I hissed and Gumball checked on Lord Monochromicorn.

"Cake, you need to apologize." Fionna ordered me to do.

I outstretched and left the stupid garden before Fionna could say anymore to me.

"I'm so sorry, Gumball, Cake doesn't act like that towards strangers." Fionna apologized, "is he alright, she hit him kinda hard."

Both looked at the horse who looked shocked.

I kicked the dirt as I left the Candy Kingdom, no way was I going to put up with that! What a jerk! What a royal snob if you ask me...

I enlarged myself and ran home, I wanted to get there as soon as possible. Playing a game on B-MA should calm my nerves, hopefully.

A flash a lightning made me jump and I looked at the sky, when had those gray clouds roll in? Before rain had the chance of hitting my fur, I sprinted into the tree house.

"Cake! Where is Fionna?" The little robot asked cheerfully.

"Still at the Candy Kingdom," I explained sitting down.

The robot smile, "who want's to play video games?"

I smiled, "I do!"

Like I said before, it calmed my nerves. I didn't even think of that stupid Lord Monochromicorn... much...

**A/N: So... what did you think? Good? Bad? Is it worth continuing? Tell me in a review! Like my facebook page to see spoilers and stuff, the links on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well... hope this chapter is worth the wait lol. Sorry, I've been busy Beta Reading... I'm trying to balance it all together... Enjoy.**

_Chapter 2_

Thunder rolled and the pit pat of the rain filled the silent room, suddenly the door flew open.

I munched on popcorn as I played a game on B-MA created.

"Cake!"

I turned to see an angry, soaking Fionna glaring my way. I smiled, "Hey Sis, what's up?"

She frowned and closed the door behind her, "why did you leave! Look at me! I had to walk home in this!"

I looked back to the gaming screen, "you never minded rain before... why now?"

She blushed, "Gumball felt bad for me wanted me to stay with him until the rain let up. You know what happen last time we were alone together." She said, referring to the Ice Queen attack. "I-I just cant be alone with him... you're always here with me."

I ate another handful of popcorn, "still doesn't answer my question."

Fionna rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to take a bath.

B-MA took the controller from me and hopped off the table, "Bath time!" She yelled following Fionna.

I sighed seeing the one form of entertainment was now gone. Looking over at the window, I noticed the rain was letting up.

Grabbing my Hammered Dulcimer, I carried it with me outside. Sitting on the newly wet grass, I set the instrument on my lap. A smile came to my face as the music I played reached my ears.

"Oh and Cake!"

I looked up to see Fionna's head sticking out of the bathroom window.

"Tomorrow, Gumball invited us to go to a slumber party and we're going. Also, you have to apologize to Lord Monochromicorn while were there." She quickly closed the window before I could refuse.

I looked away sadly, I didn't want to apologize to that stupid royal mean horse. But then again, if I didn't, Fionna would be mad at me.

I continued to play my Hammered Dulcimer by myself until it was time to go to bed.

"Cake! Get up!" Fionna yelled annoyed.

I turned to my side frowning as she shook me continually before ripping the blanket from me.

Sitting up, I glared at her, "what do you want! Can't you see I'm sleeping? Leave me alone!" I yelled trying to get my blanket back but she held it away from my grasps.

"Get ready," She ordered.

I wiped my eyes yawning, "for?"

"The Slumber party."

"But it doesn't start for a while right?" Turning to see the clock on the wall, my eyes widened. "How long did you let me sleep in!?" See, since I'm a cat... I tend to sleep a lot. It's Fionna's job to get me up, if she doesn't, I could pretty much sleep my life away.

She smirked, "just a few extra hours."

I hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to do my lady things.

Fionna laughed, "well... I'll be outside waiting for you."

"Whatever..." I grumbled trying to get my fur to stay down. When finishing up, I ran downstairs.

"Bye Cake!" B-MA yelled waving as I passed her.

Instead of taking the ladder down the tree, I simply jumped out and landed on all four paws.

"Ready?" Fionna asked getting on me as I stretched larger.

"Yeah... whatever..."

"Let's go!" She sang with a cheerful smile placed on her lips.

I smiled, "girl, I can never stay mad at you, you know?"

Fionna laughed and laid on her back, looking up at the star filled sky, she smiled. "I know..."

I smirked, "so Fionna... Are you going to spend any alone time with the Prince?"

She shot up blushing, "n-no!"

I snickered, "I'm just messing with you Babycakes."

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "can we quicken this walk? This is taking way too long." She asked looking away embarrassed.

"Well hold on tight then," I told her before breaking out in a sprint. In no time, we were at the Candy Castle.

I sized down and Fionna hopped off of me, she gave me a serious look. "Make sure to apologize to him."

I swatted my paw at her, "I know, I know. How many times have you told me this?"

Fionna shrugged and opened the door for me, music blasted loudly.

"Exactly." I yelled, trying to make sure she heard me.

Lasers, Strobe lights and people were everywhere dancing. Nice Slumber Party Gumball, who could sleep in this kind of environment?

"I'm going to go find Gumball, I'll see you later." She explained leaving me all alone.

I nodded and waved, "bye sis!" I yelled, hoping she heard. Probably not.

I sighed, minds well just get this stupid apology over with huh?

But where was that stupid horse?

Pushing through many, I bumped into someone. "S-Sorry." I turned to see who I bumped into before I came to a stop.

How Ironic it was that I bumped into _him_.

He stared at me and chills ran down my spine.

Apologize Cake, do it and get it over with.

I looked away, "can we go somewhere quiet? I need to talk to you," I yelled.

Lord Monochromicorn nodded and followed behind as I headed for a door. The one I picked led to the Rose Garden.

He stared at me waiting.

"So..." I looked at the multiple roses. "I'm suppose to say I'm sorry or something because of yesterday and... I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

Monochromicorn hit the ground with his hooves, _"you can understand me?"_

I looked at him, "yeah? It's not that hard, just because I'm a cat, it doesn't mean I'm stupid you know..."

He hit more at the ground, _"my apologizes for that, I guess I misjudged you."_

My tail frizzed a bit, "it's alright."

_"That hurt me when you hit me, just to let you know... what else can you do?"_

I smiled, "I can change my body form, shape, size, stuff like that."

He nodded, _"sweet."_

I blushed, "I play the Hammered Dulcimer and play videogames..."

_"Yep, I misjudged you a lot..."_ He hit the ground truthfully.

I smiled happily, "well I guess it's a good thing you know the real me now."

_"You look lovely when you smile."_

I blushed, my tail once again frizzed. What was wrong with that thing? Making my way to the door, I opened it letting the loud music to seep out. "We should go back inside," I suggested quietly, trying to keep my embarrassment hidden.

He snorted and began floating in the air, he looked behind him, signaling that he wasn't going to do that.

"O-Oh, and my name is Cake..." I said slowly. I swear I could see a smile on his face before he flew off to wherever it was he was going to.

I blushed and hit myself, "what is wrong with me?" I asked quietly before heading back inside.

Lord Monochromicorn never came back that night.

**A/N: So, was it worth it? Hope so, tell me what you think in a review please. I really enjoy reading them.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the last chapter to this, it's been a long time lol. I wanted to end it but last chapters ending was a bad end point so heres this short end. I said end too much haah. Hope you enjoy. Also, as in all of my fanfics, this must have Fiolee :3

Chapter 3

Fionna walked beside me as we continued our way to Gumball's castle. Fionna came to see the Prince, I came to see a certain black horse.

I quickened my step a bit and Fionna giggled.

"Why in a rush Cake? Something important you have to get?" She asked smiling.

I looked away embarrassed, "no... it's just..." I couldnt think of anything. "Shut up." Really? That was the best I could come up with? Kind of sad...

Fionna also had a skip in her step thanks to fellow hated Vampire King. Somehow Gumball and Marshall managed to be around each other so the human girl can spend time with both of them. Just yesterday, Marshall asked Fionna if he could speak with her privately and well... things changed between the two.

For Lord Monochromicorn and I, we just sat in the rose garden and watched the clouds pass. It may sound boring but it wasnt, I promise. Monochrome, what I call him sometimes, kept a really good conversation with me the entire time.

One word for Lord Monochromicorn... Perfect.

Look at me, Im 28 and acting like a 13 year old teenage girl! I shook my head embarrassed and noticed we were already inside of the castle. Guess I was really zoned out once again thinking about him.

"So Marshall and Gumball are upstairs so I'm heading up okay?" Fionna explained walking away from me.

I nodded, "keep it PG up there 'kay hun? I don't want to see little Marshalls floating everywhere." I smirked as she went completely red and stomped upstairs. Payback for making me feel embarrassed earlier. Walking my own way to the rose garden, as soon as I opened the door, freed rose petals flew against the wind.

There he was, curled up in a spiral.

I quietly made my way over to him to notice his eyes closed, he must have been sleeping. Sitting next to him, I rested my back against his back. I noticed his head pop up and turn my way.

_"Hey."_ He stomped the ground.

I felt my tail frizz, "hey sugar. Did I wake you? Sorry, I can leave if you want..."

_"No, stay here."_

I blushed, "okay."

We sat together and once again looked up at the sky.

"Hey Monochrome..." I began slowly.

_"What is it?"_

I smiled, "I'm glad I met you..."

_"Me too Cake."_

A/N: Yep, that's it, sorry if you didn't like the ending but I kinda didn't know what to do with it. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
